


Die this way

by Torapadora



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, part of series yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torapadora/pseuds/Torapadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black suit, white shirt, black tie, purple hair that was all Kise could see of the man from behind. His future self will say this was the moment he lost himself. The purple haired turned his head and looking into his eyes Kise felt something he’s never felt before, perhaps it was a thing in the heat of the moment but his heart started pounding hard. The purple haired man started smiling, and took out the lollipop from his mouth,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die this way

Black suit, white shirt, black tie, purple hair that was all Kise could see of the man from behind. His future self will say this was the moment he lost himself. The purple haired turned his head and looking into his eyes Kise felt something he’s never felt before, perhaps it was a thing in the heat of the moment but his heart started pounding hard. The purple haired man started smiling, and took out the lollipop from his mouth, 

What the man said Kise would never know, but if he had looked deep into his memories he’d clearly remember what the man said but seeing as he’d rather choose ignorance for this deadly attraction. The voice of the man would seduce him into yet another tool to use for his cause. 

Blindly following the man he somehow ended up in the inner circle of Atsushi’s men, they called themselves the uncrowned kings, the reason for this was still unknown to him. Maybe out of dangerous curiosity he asked them each what Atsushi’s goal were, he’d never ask Atsushi himself out of fear of a bad reaction.

Nebuya said he thought Atsushi didn’t have a goal but he’d happily die for that nothing. Hanamiya told him Atsushi was out for pure destruction of everyone safe, which is why he liked to kill old people. Reo gave him a troubled look and said that he shouldn’t dig deeper into things, this indicated that Reo knew and Kise was known to get as he wants to so he’d get Reo to tell him . 

Reo eventually gave in and told him Atsushi wanted to kill the lost pieces of himself. Kise would never really understand what Reo meant. 

Kise preformed the gruesome tasks Atsushi gave him without a second thought; he executed them well and easily replaced Haizaki as Atsushi’s right hand. Kise found that in time he couldn’t feel a thing except when Atsushi was there. Every time Atsushi would give him his smile gave Kise reasons to live, even though it should be noted that every single one of them were fake but nothing is blinder than love. 

Kise’s feelings would make him even more desperate for recognition asking questions such as why Atsushi kept him by his side, the answer to the questions should have alarmed the warning bells in his head ‘Because you’re my hero', even if Kise knew the implications of that the feelings wouldn’t have changed. 

It shouldn't have suprised him when a certain name appeared on his target list - Aomine daiki. Aomine was his mentor or rather ex mentor when he worked for Akashi. He knew deep down that this was a suicide mission. There was no way he would get out there alive. But his heart kept telling him that Atsushi had faith in him - if he didn't think Kise would manage it why would he have assigned it?

When he was finally facing Aomine a thought when through his mind that what if he was a puppet? What if Atsushi didn't care? He silenced the thoughts with bullets, he kept shooting at his former best friend. He got hit as well but he didn't - couldn't stop. 

He lost. As expected. Aomine didn't kill him. He didn't leave him either. He took him back to the old base, where all his old friends where. The miracles. 

He was to paniced to brainwashed by Atsushi to believe that his failure was losing his love. His brain shut down and all he did was scream and cry. The miracles had no choice but to lock him into his room, while deciding what to do with him. Kise knew what he had to do to himself. 

He had to die. 

As much as Kise would love to tell the rest of the story - he really wanted to - he could not. Every piece of memory he had was twisted around. Perhaps it was the mental break down he had. Right? Right?? All he could remember was gold and red. The past year he spent with Atsushi was forgotten. But deep inside Kise knew something was missing. How his heart beat when he saw purple. 

Kise felt like his heart exploded when he saw a beatiful purple haired man in a suit sitting in a café. The man spotted him and gave him the sweetest smile. Kise couldn't help but to fall. 

The man walked up to him and said - 

''Time for me to eat you up little prince''

-

And then everything was black.


End file.
